


What Not To Do At Work

by amelia_petkova



Category: Old Kingdom - Nix
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my LJ in November of 2009.</p><p>Disclaimer: the Old Kingdom series belongs to Garth Nix.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Not To Do At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in November of 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: the Old Kingdom series belongs to Garth Nix.

Lirael turned the corner and dropped her books. "Dog! What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm bored," the Disreputable Dog said.

"But what if somebody saw you?"

The Dog's ears drooped. "Don't you miss me?"

"That's not the point," Lirael answered.

Footsteps approached. Lirael grabbed the Dog's collar. "Hide in there," she said and pushed the Dog under the counter.

Second Assistant Librarian Cantrelle appeared. "Lirael, is there a problem?"

"I just dropped my books."

"Well, tell your books to stop shedding on the carpet." Cantrelle walked away.

The Dog stuck out her head. "I think I like her."


End file.
